Episode 51: Rainbow Cherry Blossoms
by Kashi Sakana
Summary: *From the Manga version of Eurkea Seven continuation each chapter a new episode* Two years have passed since the end of the war between Humans and Scubs. The young man still sleeps hoping for spring to bloom.
1. Episode 51

*this is my first fanfiction so please take of me. A little side note this Eureka Seven story is based off the Manga, the manga is pretty different that the anime (both are excellent though). The general storyline is similar. Enjoy *

PS I don't own Eureka Seven or any characters that aren't my own

Episode 51 Rainbow Cherry Blossoms

_It ju__st appeared, that warm hand just appeared in the middle of the sky. Don't beg for things do it yourself or you won't get anything. So I took it, I grabbed that hand that reached out for me. The soft feel of her hand brought back such pleasant memories of a time forever lost. Those short peaceful days gone it mere moments of violence. Now a sliver of fine radiant hope dropped out of nowhere, my love is so close now. A shiver of panic shoots down my spine, sending me into action. A fear crawls down my body as I realize she could leave me again. Leave me all alone. "Don't just say bye- bye" I whisper, "Eureka"_

Renton Thurston, for two years, has waited and watched the skies above him for a glimmer; a spark that would bring him joy to his bleak world. For the entirety of those two years he has waited for her never giving up that elusive butterfly of hope that is Eureka. Much has taken place since those fateful days where the land shook with anger, and the sky was filled with rainbow skyfish. The Sucbs left the world, with them the Scab coral was lifted up revealing a salt-filled ocean shining with life. Surprising, yes, but humans are an interesting species adapting fast to their new environment. Unfortunately, the land dreamed no more. With the Scab gone their thoughts, which were the Trapar, according to Dr. Bear, left too. Leaving humanity without their warplanes, transportation ships, and more importantly Ref boards. Humans adapted fast, though, taking to the seas.

With war over, people fell into normalcy yet again. Even those who risked their lives for the continuation of this world started to live anew. In this remade planet one grave seems to cast a long shadow. Anenome wheels up with the help Mischa pushing it. Grief of her love rises fast like a geyser erupting free. To save this planet, no to save her, he gave himself up; gave his entire future for her. Lying there two years ago, her memories hold her in a trance, a little girl walking towards her crying for her mama like she walks now; moving about the grave and picking flowers happily. Her smile and innocence brings painful tears of Dominic. Her cries were never heard by heard family that long time ago, Anenome answered for them instead.

"Wow these flowers are pretty. What's it called?" Luna's smiling face looked up to her Onee-Chan.

"Anenome"

"What a pretty name!" Luna danced around holding the unknown namesake.

A teary smile lit Anenome's face as the image of Dominic when he gave her that beautiful flower.

"Isn't it?!"

Hilda, Hap, Mattieu, and Kon-Goh started up one of the first intercostals delivery service. Simply put they continued their freighter business from the skies to the seas. Woz and Jobs were at Tresor trying to reestablish communications throughout the world and to create technology compatible with this new world, a world without trapars. Stoner was finished his documentation of the war and GekkoState; he went out to the uncharted land that was below the Scab, Observing new phenomena as he put it as he left. Moondoggie left with Gidget riding the waves, going to wherever they be. Not the traper waves, but the ocean waves on modified Ref boards, the sport has yet to be named officially some are calling it Sea Refing.

To account for Dewy's curse on the world, Holland grabbed the governmental reigns. Atonement for the sins of those who selfishly put themselves above the rest of the world. Holland took up this cross giving up his freedom in payment. To ease the transition of this new government, the ex-sage Gonzi announced to the world his support of Holland and his leadership. For an entire year and then some, struggle and turmoil stirred in the Military. Deserters looted and pillaged towns, officers fought for power and control, chaos was a major theme during those complicated many months. Pandemonium has only ended recently, still trouble brews amongst the people but the world is calmer now. Talho now shows off her gift of love from Holland, four months in to her pregnancy for the crew members of that heroic ship; life moves on.

Two years to the day since that fateful day has passed. A couple walks up a beaten down dirt path. Looking up the windmill by the sea shines in the sunlight and the sound of banging fills the air. As the get closer to that windmill three kids are playing on the hill.

"You need trapers to get your board off the ground" says Holland

Linck just smiles back and waves as he keeps trying the impossible. Maurice just lays down playing with his new camera and Maeter keeps cheering on her little brother. Pausing a second in admiration at a little kids determination of the impossible, Holland just smiles and shakes his head as he and Talho head into the windmill home.

"How is he" Holland asks sitting down across from the old man.

Axel pulls out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He pulls out the ashtray and offers a smoke to the new world leader.

"No No I'm trying to quit"

"Finally worried about your health I see"

"No it's just…" his sentence trails as he looks back to Talho who is cleaning the small house.

"Ha Ha congradulations, who would have thought that you would be a dad" Alex's voice crackles with delight as he notices her four month belly.

"Geez what's that supposed to mean...So, how is he?"

Axel takes a cigarette for himself, lights it up and takes a long puff.

"Sigh he still hasn't given up hope, banging away trying to repair this old windmill. The sea isn't helping him either, the salt water damages the reflection film." Axel takes another puff and lays the cigarette down as he exhales.

"I don't know what to do. When I suggested a memorial service for Eureka he refused, claiming that she and the Scubs are still alive"

"Geez. That kid." Says Holland as he looks up to where the banging is coming from.

For the entirety of afterwar, Renton has done nothing but fix the reflection film on this windmill by the sea. The king of this world, one of the saviors of humanity, works on scrap metal junk that most likely will never work again with the trapers gone. As an act of defiance, more likely an act of hope though, he wears the duck toy he made for Eureka around his neck. In search of parts Renton comes out of his workspace and starts down the dirt path to the market place. Suddenly a phenomena happened, a mysterious event all around the world witnessed by all; a double rainbow. For Renton though it was more, for underneath that double rainbow came a hand. A hand that was so familiar, that to Renton he could still feel its warmth and softness intertwined with his.

_"Don't just say bye- bye" I whisper, "Eureka"_

"Eureka, Eureka!" tears steam down the young man's face. A river of salt water falls rushes forth.

"This is her hand, this is Eureka's hand, Eureka's hand, Eureka" The shock of this reality hit him, it hit him hard. For the entire time hoping waiting never giving up, and here is his light. Excitement flowed through his blood, only to turn black with terror as he sees the young girl fade slowly away.

"No" his yell reverberates throughout the hill. "No! No! No! No! No! I will not loose you again Eureka"

His shouting is heard and alerts those who can hear the panicking voice. Holland, Talho, and the family rush to the source, only to stop to see Renton holding on to an arm suspended in the air. Renton turned to them, eyes filled with alarm and terror; yet there was something more underneath it. Power and determination Renton eyes burned a frozen fire, trapped just now starting to thaw. Shock and disbelief still held the adults in place; the kids took no hesitation in realizing their mama needed them. Linck, Maeter, and Maurice taking the rear, rushed to where Renton and Eureka's hand were.

"Mama, Mama" "Eureka, Eureka" their cries intermingled into a chorus of pleading.

They grabbed hold of Renton, pulling him in hopes of pulling their Mama back. Renton, figuring out what the kids were doing, stop any resistance to them and added his own strength to it. The old man paused for only a second, and then rushed right behind children. He has already lost his son and his granddaughter he made a vow those many years ago that he would lose no more family members again. He reached up behind Renton seizing the young girl's forearm; trying to pull her from nothingness with the rest of the group.

Talho still standing with her husband, watching the unbelievable before, suddenly ran with tear drops far behind her unable to catch up. To see what was dead come back in front of her very eyes, to see this young girl who dug into her heart, so close to home. Reaching the arm of her surrogate daughter, Talho held on to the upper part of the visible arm and began to pull backwards. Holland feet planted from afar with his mouth agape in wonderment and surprise. His wife looks at him with salt water still a flowing river, calls out to him

"Holland, help please Holland. She needs you, we need you"

Her voice reaches him, jostles him into action. He too, runs over to where Eureka was at, joining this desperate attempt to save her.

"I know all that Talho" He stands opposite Talho, putting his hands on top of hers helping the burdened group.

"Come on everybody, Pull!" Everyone was calling out to her pleading for her to come home.

"Eureka! Mama! Eureka!"

Their intertwined voices crying out to the heavens above their heads. Answering the many cries hundreds of skyfish streamed out from the space between the two rainbows. Flying out to where the family and friends were crying for the young girl. First Mater, then the other kids, looked up to skies to see rainbow colored skyfish heading towards them.

"Look, look" Mater points up to the now sparkling sky. "Sooo pretty"

Everyone but Renton stopped in awe witnessing the supernatural event. They swarmed down to the spot where Eureka was at, encircling the space where her arm turned into nothingness. More and more came down creating a giant sphere of multicolored fish.

"Look Renton, Look" Maeter looked back to Renton to see him down on his knees clutching his loves hands.

"Renton, what's wrong?" she asked. Everyone else's eyes were still locked on the event before them.

"Don't go" a butterfly whisper "Don't go" louder "Don't go, DON'T GO!" his head tilted back as his entire being shouts out her name

**"EUREKA!"**

A blinding flash light and a strong sweet smelling wind slams into the group. Renton was hit the hardest, knocked backwards yet somehow he was still able to hold on to his loves hand. His head fell upon the ground, knocking his senses out of his body. The image around his eyes etched with darkness as he was starting to loose consciousness. As the darkness eaten his vision down to all but a blur, a familiar voice rang heavenly in his ears.

"Renton…Renton?" the voice speaks out softly

"E..Eur…eka?"

With that last word Renton falls into nothingness.

After two years of uneasy rest the young boy finally awakes to his dream

Next time Living Sleep

*Hi there hoped you liked it like all authors Please review it's a big help when other people give out criticism. Again this is not based off the anime rather the Manga, if you haven't read it and want to go to onemanga or mangafox you'll find every volume there. Thank you for reading until the next chapter*


	2. Episode 52

Hi y'all real quick please review, I'll post a couple more chapters, but unless I get at least one review, I'll end the story *it won't be just an end but it will be a little abrupt* so please R&R

Episode 52: Living Sleep

_Black air to a bright white, where is this where am I? My hand still remembers the warmth from that beautiful trap, even if for just such a short while ago. Now an everlasting white is all around me. "Where am I?... Eureka...Kids… Anybody?" I can feel the whiteness crawling all over my body. So cold, so nothing, so alone. Is this how Eureka felt? ARGGHH! "Where is everybody! Anybody, somebody just answer me please"… _

"_Renton" _

_A small word echos throughout this wall-less place. It's so familiar._

"_Renton"_

_Onee-chan, it can't be, but it sounds like Onee-chan._

"_Renton"_

"_ONEE-CHAN, IS THAT YOU?!"_

_A speck of mystery falls on the horizon. That has to be her that has to be Onee-chan. My feet move forward rushing to that known unknown. It has to be her._

"_Renton"_

_Gaining distance that familiar red hair of hers is a beacon for all in this nothingness world._

"_Wait Onee-chan, I am coming, wait for me, please I am coming"_

_I get so close her comforting smell, that smell of paper and bad cooking, gently touches me as if to protect me from strange terrors. So close, just a little further. No, no why is this, why am I falling, help me please, the dark is swallowing my soul. I don't want to go no_

"_OOONNNNEEEEEEEEEEE-CHAAAANNNN!"_

A gasp and scream is how the young man reenters the world of the living. Icy water runs down his body, his breath laden with worry and panic.

"Onee-chan where did you go, where did you go?"

Looking up his gaze looking beyond what the ceiling hid; the sky.

"Eureka" Looking back down at his hands "Was that really real? Did I just dream that hand of hers too? *Sigh* I just don't know anymore"

His face collapses into his worn hands with thoughts burning his head, seeping throughout the rest of his body. Footsteps pound away quickly down the hall, heading to the source of the screams earlier. Holland bursts through the door, worried and alert.

"Renton… you alright?"

"I'm fine Holland, really I'm fine" noticing Holland's questioning face. "It was just a dream, a really confusing and misleading dream"

"A dream huh"

Holland relaxes a bit knowing that there is no real danger at the moment.

"Must have been some dream to get you to scream like that. You want to talk about it?"

"Yeah kind of; what happened to me Holland?"

Looking a little uneasy "You don't remember anything?"

"No, why what happened?"

"Well, you, you kind fell and hit your head" Holland was biting his tongue holding back.

"Oh, okay"

He looks down for a second then right back up to Holland looks at Renton's soul right through his eyes. Breaking away because of the embarrassment of what he was getting ready to say. He turns to his body to Holland, sitting upright getting ready to acknowledge how much pain that he was getting ready to face. Still his eyes are unable to bear the weight of Holland's. His feet seem much more interesting at the moment.

"I saw them Holland. I saw them and they just left me again"

A long silence echoes across the room.

"Who did you see?"

"Onee-chan, I saw my Onee-chan. She was so close Holland, I could smell her I was that close. But it doesn't matter 'cause she left again. And Eureka, she came back home. I held her hand and it was warm and soft."

Renton's head looks up at Holland with his eyes bright and joyful which only turns to sadness and misery.

"It was all just a dream though, such a happy way to bring to bring me down to reality. Holland, I am starting to give up, it has been two years and the only sign that I have had that Eureka is alive is a stupid dream."

"Renton"

"It hurts Holland, for this entire two years has brought me nothing but pain. Sure, I have Grandpa and the kids; I love them too. It's just so difficult"

The young man so full of grief curls himself up as the waters of distress cut paths down his face.

"It just hurts so much, and that dream it help. Why Eureka, why did she have to leave? Everyone I love just seems to leave me Onee-chan, Eureka."

He looks to Holland with a watery face and grabs him by the coat.

"Please tell me Holland, what should I be doing?"

His head lowers his grip loosens and he falls to the floor with small mutter.

"What should I do?"

Holland just stands there for a few minutes as Renton gains calmness. A slight creak and gasp goes unnoticed by the young boy, but as for Holland his turns back to the door and the shadowed ears of others disappear. Looking down at the poor boy, he just gives a small smirk unseen by Renton.

"Are you done yet?" his voice loud and almost angry. "If you're a man than stand up"

Renton stays where he is at, eyes unfocused.

"I said stand up!" A yell as his only hand swoops down, picking Renton up by the shirt collar.

"Now you are going to get dressed and you are going down stairs"

Renton turns his head away. Sounds of feet moving down the stairs are unheard by the uncaring Renton.

"What does it matter?"

Holland lowers him and lets his shirt go as he turns away and walks out into an empty hallway.

"There are some people worried about you…and you have a surprise down stairs"

Looking up at the now barren doorway, eyes regaining a sense of the world around him, Renton's face is questioning.

"A surprise?"

Guessing in mind what could they have possibly done for a surprise, Renton looks down to notice he is only wearing his boxers. His face turns a mild red realizing that he was pretty much naked during that outburst. As his thoughts drift back to what was said minutes ago, his depressing mood returns. Going through his dresser he retrieves his black t-shirt and pulls it on over his head. Rummaging in another drawer he finds a pair jeans, slips them on and rolls them up a bit going for his traditional look. He gives a small sigh putting on his shoes, his thoughts still drifting to his dreams and his hopes still turning blacker.

Again another sigh exits him as he too exits his room. His footsteps seem heavier than usual. His hand goes to his chest as his eyes widen and is hit with a realization. The duck that he always wore was gone. The duck that he made just for Eureka, that kept him hopeful through the days and connected him to Eureka; disappeared from his possession. He rushed back to his room tearing apart everything. From the closet to the bed, all of it was completely ruined. Turning back Renton's hopes dropped even further. Even with his friends and family waiting down stairs for him with something special barely registered to him.

"Renton, get down here hurry" Mater's voice ringed out.

Leaving the room, he could only hope that maybe just maybe Grandpa or one of the kids picked it up and left it down stairs. With that possibility Renton makes his way down the wooden steps.

"Hey have any of you guys seen that toy duck" His head now coming into view to the rest of the party. Looking down he sees Holland, Talho, the kids, Grandpa Axel, and to his surprise, Moondoggie, Gidget, Mischa, and Anemone all of them looking at him with eyes and mouths smiling.

"What are all of you doing here?"

"Holland called us, he said you got hurt, so we all came here" replied Gidget, "no other reason than that"

"Shut up Gidget" Talho snaps through clenched teeth.

"Sorry" she whispers back.

"You guys all came? Just how long was I out for?"

"Just a day, but we were close and were due for a visit anyway" Anenome responds for the whole group, "Matthieu, Hilda, Hap, Woz, Kon-Goh, and Gonzi should be here in just a couple days, they have been really busy and this windmill is a far away for them"

"All of this just for me, thanks guys. So I guess this was the surprise then, this little party"

"Yes and no, we, no someone else, well, you should just see for yourself. It is much better than a little party"

Holland's statement was a confusing one.

"Um Okay"

"Just close your eyes and we will guide you to where it's at"

"All right if you sure about this Talho"

"Don't worry I'm sure"

Giggling and noises permeate throughout the background, just whips of sound unintelligible for Renton to truly hear. His eyes stayed shut, as an extra precaution they blind-folded him too. Knowing that his vision was completely impaired, Maurice, Mater, and Linck all grabbed Renton by the hands and began to pull away from the stairway.

"Slow down guys, I can't see where I am going"

"Come on Renton"

"Yea come on" Linck imitating his older sister.

Through the table and chairs of the dinning area, out the front door and onto the first hill in the vast expansive land that belonged to them is where they took him. He stopped at what he believed to be the top of the hill. The sounds of the crowd of people lessened, he could only assume that everyone was further behind him.

"Are you ready Renton?" Maurice's voice seemed eager with anticipation.

"Sure I guess, but what should I be ready for?"

The children just laugh and he hears their footsteps going down the hill.

"Keep the blind fold on for a little while okay Renton" they shout back to him.

"Hey wait, this better not be some prank you guys" he turns to yell back.

"Renton" a voice in front of him speaks, he had no idea there was someone else here. Whoever it was she sounded familiar.

"Are you ready to take it off?"

"Yeah, but who are you? You sound so familiar" He goes to untie his blind fold.

"Here let me help you with that" the girl moves closer her warm breath stoking his cheek as her soft hand brushes his. A gasp leaves him as her sent triggers who she is.

"No, you can't be…" the knot is undone thanks her, as the piece of cloth falls down, his eyes widen. "Eureka, no it can't be, this is a dream, you're Eureka"

"It's not a dream Renton, it's me"

Stunned silence is all he can give for a moment.

"Renton?"

"Ha,Ha, Hahaha, It's you Eureka, it's really you. You're here now, it's you" He startles her suddenly picking her up and swinging her around as he laughs and shouts. He sheds tears again, rather than for the pain of loss, but for the unending ecstasy of return and love.

"Renton, haha stop I'm getting dizzy"

"That laugh, that smile It's really you Eureka" he holds her even closer and tighter than before. "I've missed you Eureka, I missed you so much" He looks at the endless pool of her purple Coralian eyes.

"I missed you too Renton"

At the bottom of the hill, the onlookers smile and laugh at the tender moment between the two. After watching them for a few minutes Talho tries to interrupt the group spying on them. With clearing her throat first, then a louder cough, finally.

"What are you guys doing, just give them some time alone already"

Everyone starts to head back to the windmill, disappointed faces on them all as the demanding Talho ushers them away. The kids are the last to follow. Mater and Linck look especially upset by her command.

"That's not fair Talho, why should Renton have Mama all to himself; we haven't seen her for a while either" Mater pouts.

"Yeah not fair Talho" Linck repeats.

Their big brother Maurice both of their hands "It's alright guys, Renton hasn't seen Mama for a real long time, and we got to spend the entire day with her too. Let's just leave them, because Renton is the one that brought Mama back" With that he leads them away to the house.

Holding each other closely still intoxicated by the sight of seeing each other after so long, after thoughts of never being ever to see each other ever again, they collapse to their knees tears sprinting down.

"I never gave up on you Eureka; I always knew you would come back. I love you so much Eureka"

"I love you to Renton"

They break away for just a second, eyes gripped to each other. Never backing away, love flowing from all over where they sat. The young man leans in, after two years of being alone and away from her he is now able to attain a physical sign of their love. Eureka too yearns to show her love, eyes closed now she lets instinct take over her soft pale lips. Finally after two years the two are reunited once more in a single loving kiss beneath the shinning moonlight night and twinkling heaven stars.

*The union of the two is has finally happened, many questions have gone unanswered. With the girl back what will happen to the land and will it dream again.

Next time Episode 53: Answer Me*

Hope you liked it LET ME KNOW ;D


	3. Episode 53

Sorry about that short sabbatical, Thanksgiving break, who doesn't love turkey. Hope all the US readers had a good turkey day, everyone else hope you just had a good weekend. Thanks to the three who reviewed it's a good feeling to know some one is reading your work. Without further stalling I give you

Episode 53: Answer Me

The light from the white orb hangs down over the two, gleaming with joy for the love that is now fully realized. Lying there on the crest of the green wave, sleep overtook them after their emotional reunion. They sleep quietly in each others arms, tightly bound together as starlight sings of them from the heavens above. The motherly sea wind wraps the two in a warm blanket breeze. Hours pass by and the rest of the world falls victim of the peaceful night, and sleep overcomes those under the cover of night. This small respite is seemingly centered on Renton and Eureka. A perfect rest for all—almost.

* * *

Monarch Butterflies are beautiful creatures, but hidden in that beauty is a dark skeleton. Their wings are the essence of delicate loveliness, but their body is filled with venom. Poison circulates throughout its body as its wings attract hope. A balance of pain and hope, though a superficial hope only portrayed by its splendor. The last monarch infected the land almost bringing destruction and despair under his shallow wings. Only because of those brave heroes was the land given life again. Even with the peaceful days grasped by most the seeds of Dewy brew yet more, as the new monarch caterpillar consumes poisonous thoughts before he transforms

"Damnit, it's their fault, all their fault" an anguished cry has been howling through the night for two years. "My family, my friends, everyone; everyone gone…Damnit…God Damn it Why? Why? They'll pay, they'll pay…Everyone, I…I…. AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Renton, Wake up Renton"

"ugh…huh" Renton eyes groggily open half way. "Five more minutes Eureka" he says this while shuffling himself back into sleep.

"Oh, okay Renton"

"EUREKA!" Renton snaps up wide eyed looking at a startled Eureka who was about to get up and leave the top of the hill. "Thank God, I thought it was all dream, you are really here" He embraces her tightly and she savors his warmth.

"I'm here Renton, I will never leave you again I promise"

"Me too Eureka, We will be together forever"

They keep holding lost in the world of each other.

"Ahem" *tap tap tap* "Ah-EM!" Talho finally gets the twos attention.

"Geez, you two it's not like you didn't see each other all night" she smiles down as the two in love blush a deep heart red. "Now if you two are finished" their blush turns crimson, "There is breakfast in the house and I'm pretty sure that everybody is full of questions for you Eureka"

"Okay Ms. Talho, come on Eureka lets go" He stands up and holds out his hand to her, smiling that smile of his.

Eureka stares at Talho's stomach for a second before taking his hand "Un"

They rush down the hill laughing in the wind, Talho watches them go then looks out into the sea filled with the shining light of the new day. She brushes her hair behind one of her ears and smiles into the bright sunlight. After facing the distant future, she slowly makes her way down the hill, already hearing the commotion coming from the windmill-house.

At the bottom of the hill Renton, still holding Eureka's hand, reaches for the door. Before he can make any move to open it, the door swings in. In its threshold is a massive pile of black hair staring him right in the face.

"Renton; my man how ya' been" An excited smiling Matthieu comes out of the Afro of hair. "Oh wait, is that Eureka you got there? Coming home kind of late; aren't we?" His innuendo does not go unnoticed by Renton and the rest of the crowd behind him.

*Smack* Hilda's hand makes hard contact with the back of Matthieu's head.

"Baka, just leave them alone. You and that head of yours"

"Ah come on honey, I was just playin' around"

"Well your 'Playing around' is stupid. Now get yourself away from the door so they can get in"

"Yes honey"

"You know Matthieu seven months ago you were telling me how you were the one giving orders in this relationship now. How everything changed between you too since you guys got the business up and running" Stoner smirked to Matthieu who just kept that head down

"You know what Stoner, I was wondering the same thing" Hap joining in.

"Don't go telling people strange things!"

"Yes honey"

Laughter blew out from the opening of the doorway. Renton looked to Eureka; their laughter started as a soft giggle then grew louder joining in on the reunion. Only Gonzi was apart from the others keeping his usual mystique.

"MAMA" the kids finally seeing that their beloved mother was back in the house, run to her knocking Renton over in the process. Taking her by the hands they lead her to a large makeshift table with a multitude of chairs surrounding it.

"I have never had so many people inside this house" Axel was in the kitchen using his mechanical skills to the best, making a ragtag meal that eventually turned out to be blacker than the oil he usually works with the same consistency of it too.

"Damn eggs have gone bad" his excuse as Hilda took over the cooking.

"So Eureka where have you been all this time we thought that you were, well, gone for good"

At this point Talho finally walked in "You guys are too loud, I heard you coming down the hill. And Matthieu you need to learn some tact. Don't start asking questions like that she just got back"

"No Talho its fine, really, I don't mind" Silence fell down as heads locked position in the direction of Eureka.

"I don't remember much. I remember Renton holding me and the Nirvash protecting us. I remember feeling so warm and happy"

Her eyes fade into memories. "Then coldness, I was so cold, so cold and alone. It was terrible, no Linck, no Mater, no Maurice"she drew her knees up and hugged herself as water invaded her eyes.

"No Renton, I was so alone I… just wished that if only once; if only once I could see your faces again. Everything went dark, then a bright light."

She then looked at Renton, surprising him with a small smile

"And I saw Renton his hand was reaching to the sky, he seemed so close to me I could almost touch his hand. So I reached out and some how I could feel the warmth of his hand. The light suddenly got too bright and wind was trying to tear me away from Renton, but I could always feel his hand. The wind suddenly stopped and I was here. I was here, some how I was back."

More drops of water fell from her face "I can live with you Renton, I can live with you and the kids and everybody"

She looked up at his startled face which quickly turned to a treasuring sorrow as he imagined all the pain that she went through. Leaning closer to her, he wrapped his arms protectively around her. The rest of the table still held its silence.

"I told you Eureka, you never have to be alone again"

The kids hesitated for a bit, but after hearing Renton rushed over to hug their Mama.

"Don't ever go away again Mama"

"Yeah don't ever"

"We love you Mama, you're our mama, Mama"

All five of them held tightly on to one another. Still the rest of the room waited in awkwardness as they left the family be.

"Foods done, oh did I walk in on a bad time"

"No your fine Hilda, I'll fill you in later. Now since the foods ready shall we eat?"

Wiping the tears away "Un"

Hilda recruits Matthieu to help bring out the dishes of rice, tamagoyaki, natto, miso soup and Tsukemono^ as the plates started to pile up on the table, mouths started to water and eyes wavered in bliss at the sight of the food. Finally when the plates were in the designated places a quick clap of hands together

"ITADAKIMASU!^" the harmony of hungry voices sang out. After that food flew from the plate into the gullets of these legendary unknown heroes. After a few bites of her food Eureka's eyes travel around the table. Her eyes then drift back down to her plate.

"Um. Holland"

"Hmm??" Holland looks up his bowl only inches from his face. "What is it?"

"…What happened to your arm? And Talho your stomach, every changed since I was gone"

An uneasy air filled the room. "Eureka just how long do you think you were gone?"

"I don't know, I really don't know" All looks now turn to Renton who apparently was given the task to lay the heavy toll of the truth.

"Eureka, you have been gone for two whole years. A lot has happened and changed since you disappeared. Even when we were in the control cluster there was a lot going on outside"

He stopped talking for a sec to let everything sink in for the out-of-place girl. Anemone, who had been quiet so far, whispered at Mischa to wheel her over to Eureka. Coming from the other side of the table Eureka got her first real look at the pink haired girl. She was so preoccupied with thoughts of Renton earlier that she just believed Anemone was sitting down. After seeing her seat move with her, Eureka understood that this poor girl's legs couldn't move.

"Oh Anemone" she gasps and cries "I'm so sorry, I didn't notice, I wasn't here for you"

A sorrowful smile points to her lap. "We lost many people during Dewy's war" "when Renton came back without you, when he told us how you disappeared in his arms. I thought that another person I love left me again, leaving me alone. But Eureka" she looks up with a face full of love "having you here—alive—it's a miracle"

Like long lost sisters finally together again they laugh joyously together.

"Eureka, would you really like to know what you missed all these years?"

"Un, please Holland I need to know"

"*sigh* Well if that is how you feel then I'll start and every one else can follow up with their own stories"

So for two hours harsh and soft memories were shared amongst the group. A world of old came to view inside the little house windmill. Holland's duel with his brother, losing his arm, Dominic sacrificing himself for Anemone's future, the Moonlight's crash; hard memories that had been long pressed to be forgotten were brought into reality once more.

But scenes of war gradually passed into scenes of peace. Tales of a business starting, Stoner's visits to what lay under the shattered scap, Maurice's camera which he got from Stoner, the other kid's drawings, Renton's hopes about the windmill, descriptions of sea Refing; these wonderful stories brought the group out of the midnight mist surrounding the tellings of those far away adventures. What most intrigued Eureka though, was the pregnancy of Talho.

"There is really a human child in there?" wide eyed amazed.

"Yes, there is, he or she is not ready to come out yet. Though in seven months a new child will be welcomed in this world"

"That is amazing Talho" the adults laugh at the child-like statement. Eureka is still entranced in by the stomach.

"Renton it's starting to sound like someone is ready, eh eh"

A red faced fountain appears where Renton was as his green tea goes flying everywhere, Holland drops his bowl.

"Mr. Matthieu, why would you say something like that?"

*BANG* Holland's fist sends Matthieu's head into the ceiling. He points to Renton.

"Shimp, don't be getting any ideas now, just because you love her doesn't mean you can do what you want."

"Eh heh," a worried laugh.

"Sit down you, it's not like you have any real right to talk" Talho drags Holland by the ear.

Eureka just looked at the comical scene with puzzlement.

"Eureka some time today we need to do a check up on you. I would like to make sure that you are definitely okay.

"Sure Mischa"

With that the merriment continued on.

* * *

An three hours after the morning breakfast bash, Mischa took Eureka into a makeshift clinic to do a full physical. Forty-five minutes later Mischa's results were in.

"This is just astounding"

"Is something wrong with me?"

"No, everything is fine; in fact you are in perfect condition. That's what is so amazing"

A questioning face

"Eureka you were gone for two years, from what Renton told us you dissolved into some sort of particle. I believe it was trapar, after that stretch of time you came back in perfect condition. What's more is that you are about the same age as when you left. A normal fifteen year old girl, it's really quite amazing."

"Everything is okay though?"

"Yes, Yes; the DNA test will take some more time, but other than that you are okay"

"Hmm, Hey Mischa"

"Yes?"

"How does a human get pregnant?"

"Wh..What? Well, it's a little complicated. Just remember this; one should not get pregnant unless you are truly in love"

"Oh okay, thanks Mischa"

With that the young girl walks out.

"What a strange girl"

* * *

"Eureka, Eureka" Renton waves and speeds towards his love. "*uff*uff* How did you examination go?" finally reaching her.

She twirls on her feet smiling. "She says I'm fine" that seemingly meaningless twirl and smile blinds the young boy with a dazzling light. *doki*doki* His mind drifts as he gawks at her.

"Renton?" she waves her hand.

"Oh, that's great Eureka, do you have any more tests you have to do?"

"No"

"Good, because I have something special I want to show you. Come with me"

He holds out his beaming hand for her, as soon as she grabs hold they rush off through the windmill, out the back kitchen door. Countless greenery passes them by as they continuously head forward. An oversized garage, aged with rust and dust, appears from over the hills. Eureka can only assume that this was their destination.

"Come on were almost there" he looks back to her with a smile.

Eventually their ten minute run ends with them at the reddened garage.

"Okay are you ready, inside is something that definitely add a smile to your face" His own face so full of anticipation. "Get ready"

He opens huge shop doors a crack enough for the two to get in, darkness except for a sliver of light fighting its way in through the crack in the door-gates.

"Renton I can't see anything."

"Just hold on one second"

His hand leaves hers, seconds later a clicking noise is heard and the lights come on.  
"OH!, is that, no, it is" Renton is standing to the side grinning wildly.

"Yep, it is, it is the Nirvash"

"But I thought he was destroyed" the young boy's smile fades.

"Eureka, he was destroyed and this the Nirvash, but he is still damaged." He looks up at the Nirvash "For some reason he won't move anymore. I don't know what it is. Ever since the end of the battle at the control cluster the Amita Drive hasn't worked or the compact"

"Still, Renton it's really him, he is really here"

"Yes, yes he is"

The two embrace in front of the shell of their lost friend, unknown to them a faint green light shines out from the Nirvash's eyes

* * *

On the other side of the hemisphere the young monarch caterpillar begins his transformation. His military status growing steadily each day, his supporters hanging on to every word he feeds them. It is now only a matter of time before the cocoon breaks.

*Peaceful days never last long. Old meets new as the young couple faces the toughest enemy of all.

Next Episode: Time Acperiance*

^This is a traditional Japanese breakfast, tamagoyaki is a rolled omelet, natto is soy beans you eat it with rice, miso is made with tofu and a whole bunch of other stuff depending what you prefer, Tsukemono Japanese pickle eaten with rice

^Thanks for the food

Hoped you liked it, I will be taking a short Hiatus (College ARGGHHH!!!!) essays and exams sigh. Keep reading my stuff and please respond as much as you like, thanks to Ben, Slop Doggy, and dbzgtfan2004 for the reviews


	4. Episode 54

Hey Y'all I'm back sorry for the long wait. I just know that everyone was DYING for me to update. (sarcasm Gods greatest gift next to sliced bread). Ignore my sarcasm please read and review Thank you

Episode 54: Time Acperiance

For the last few days, the world seemed to have halted on top of the hill with the windmill. Every night a party sprung up. Stories, laughter, games, and beer, lots of beer, buzzed around the small windmill house during those happy nights. The discontent that had filled the hearts of this group was forgotten. This routine of nighttime merriment continued for three days; ever since Eureka returned home

______

Mischa ordered Talho to bed rest for the day, she caught a small cold and Mischa was worried that it could escalate into something more for the two month pregnant mother. Hilda, Matthieu, Kon-goh , and Anemone were inside doing there best to clean up the unforgiving mess made by them the night earlier. Outside Axel, Hap and Holland were sitting down watching from a far Renton Eureka and the kids surfing with Moondoggie and Gidget. Stoner and Gonzi had yet to be seen.

" It's good to see him smiling again"

"Hmm? Oh, Renton" Holland looks closely at the young mans face, only to see laughter flowing outwards.

*sigh* "You know compared to those kids, we are nothing"

"Eh?"

"Those two had to make so many burdening decisions. Living with their sacrifices for two years, and only now are they do they get to live out the childhood that they should have already had…We adults are really unreasonable"

"At least they can get some of that back without worrying now" Hap nods in the direction were the laughter and fun can be heard.

"Lets just hope that will last long" he stands up "I'm leaving after tonight."

"Something is happening. Eh, Holland?" Axel puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it.

"I don't know, maybe. There's a rumor going around in the military. Some of the newer port-cities are bringing some of Dewy's propaganda back. You know anti-coralian stuff. Just, keep your ears to the ground for me and your head low; Old man"

Axel just gives him a stern nod in return for the information

"Looks like you'll have your house back Axel. We're heading out too we'll be taking Mischa and the rest of the gang with us. Have some deliveries to make up at Tresor and Mischa needs to analyze her data on Eureka. And I want to investigate some of these rumors too."

Axel continues to smoke his cigarette as the shadows of those he loves flicker joyfully before his eyes.

"Holland" He turns to face the former rebel. His eyes glaring down on the man standing before him

"I'll say it again that is the first time I have seen that by truly smile in two years, let them rest now" The old man eyes ease from anger and energy to an almost sorrowful look.

"Please this old man is begging you now; just leave my family out of this fight. Just let them rest, just let them rest" His head faces forward, looking down more than looking straight. A single drop of water falls unto the old man's leg and the skies are clear.

"I can't promise much, luckily know one knows about Eureka or what she is or even that she has returned. I don't want to involve you any more than you do; their also my family too"

"Thank you Holland"

"Don't thank me, this is what we adults should be doing. Letting kids be kids for as long as possible"

All three just spend the rest of the time before dinner staring out to the sea.

_____

"We have to prepare ourselves!" A crowd gathers around this man standing on a box.

"Two years ago we faced the greatest peril mankind has ever face. Those horrifying monsters discrimanitely and ruthlessly murdered many of those that we hold close to our hearts. Mothers, fathers, sons and daughters; friends that we have known since we were born; TAKEN FROM US!" his voice full of intensity and fury "All of them gone because of the Coralians"

The ugly weed Agreement starts to sprout in some of the hearts of those listening. More begin to meander casually to where the crowd is; attempting to discover what is going on.

"Brothers and Sisters of the Human race we have heard the lies, the vomit, given to us by the Military. Are we supposed to believe that the Coralians just gave up, they just left?"

"No!" the crowd responds with mild enthusiasm

"No is right, all around the world we all faced the same violence handed out to us by the Coralians. They caught us unprepared and we were losing terribly. We should have been wiped out. But here we are, talking now, WHY?! I'll tell you why. One man knew what these monsters wanted and he fought back. He has been labeled a traitor by the very people who betrayed him. Dewy Novack was our savior that day. He attacked the center of the Coralian control, he wounded them, and he has bought us time. With my own two eyes I saw long ago."

This strange speaker rings throughout this small town. He commands the attention of everyone before him.

"Dewy's heroic act has not truly saved us though. It has only bought us time, time until the creatures return to finish what they started two years ago. In that time what have we done? We have done NOTHING! We idly sit by believing that everything is fine now. I tell you they will return and the WILL finish us off if we do NOTHING! We can't trust the Military, for they are the ones that left our Hero behind to die. No we must rise against them and we must prepare to fight. Not for honor, pride, money, or foolish reasons like that."

In the scattered background of the hulking crowd a man with a camera in hand and a cigarette in mouth quietly stands.

"This isn't looking good" His voice barely audible, even to himself.

"No my brothers and sisters, for that is what we are. We have to stand together as one and fight vigorously for our homes and families. We have to fight for right TO LIVE!"

The crowd around the man erupts with a primal scream of rejoice. The man with the camera reluctantly raises it to take a picture

*click* "Not good at all"

____________

The sound of harden steps moving quickly resonates throughout the house. Doors opening and closing follow the steps like a shadow always behind its owner.

"Holland, Holland" Maurice's voice calls out to the grey haired man. "Have you seen Stoner, I wanted to show him the pictures I took with his old camera"

"Sorry kid, haven't seen him all day. I think he said he had to leave. Something about a new phenomena"

Maurice looks down eyes full of disappointment.

"Eh? Don't be upset, you have your Mama back now."

The child's head, which was low before, perks up and looks to the kitchen where Eureka and Renton were happily working hard preparing dinner for the night.

"And you have Renton too, don't you? So there is nothing to be sad about."

As if on cue laughter sounds out from the kitchen as Renton somehow gets flour all over his face.

"Ah those two better be messing around in there. I'm getting hungry here" Holland more muttering to himself than to anyone, he sits at the table grumpily waiting for some food. Maurice just stands there staring at Renton hanging on Holland's last words.

"Renton" after a few seconds of thought, his face lights up even more. He then goes rushing out of the dinning room leaving Holland behind in puzzlement.

"I don't anything that goes on around here"

______

"I don't know Maurice" Mater's voice in a hush as she and her brothers keep hidden behind the house

"He has always been pukey"

"Pukey, he's Pukey" the youngest loudly speaking over the silence. His sister puts her hand over his mouth in attempt to silence him.

"Shh Linck, we don't want anyone to hear us"

"Marri" the apology is muffled by Mater's hand.

"I'm serious you guys, but we all have to agree on it. Just like before"

"Why should we" Linck's siblings glare at his loud voice. "I mean why should we, he will just take Mama away" his voice much quieter.

"I don't think so. Think about it. Whenever Mama was in trouble he was always there to save her. He even brought her back home." Maurice pauses for a bit for a breath. "He is the only one who truly believed that Mama would return. And I think that he loves us just as much as Mama, why would he give us a home if he didn't"

Mater just stares at her older brother for a bit an unknowing look masks her face.

"That is true"

"But I don't want to share Mama with him. We agreed that no one would have our Mama but us" Linck's face wears a pout looking as his older brother looks upon him with strong warm eyes.

" But, why?"

"Becaue…he's pukey"

"Linck" Maurice's voice softly carries in the wind to his brother's ear "He loves Mama and I believe he loves us, why not"

Mater breaks in "I agree. Why not. I say we ask him tonight and if says or does something bad; we'll make sure that he doesn't get any closer to Mama. Okay Linck?"

"Okay"

"So we agree tonight we'll ask Renton?"

The two answer Maurice in unison "UN!"

"LINCK, MATER, MAURICE! TIME FOR DINNER!" Renton's voice shouts from the front door. Linck and Mater rush out from their spot behind the bush and hurry through the front doot. Maurice calmly walks up to Renton and gives him a smile. Then rushes off to join the party.

"What was that about?" Renton falls behind the trio.

______

Dinner ended up the same as every other night so far. Only one thing made it unique.

"Renton, Eukrea we are leaving in the morning"

"Huh" Renton's mouth full of hamburger.

"Yea we have overstayed our welcome. Plus we have things to do. Don't worry we'll stop by to visit"

Hap stands up too "Well guess I better get on this wagon too, we're heading out also. Can't expect the delivery business to stop for anybody"

"Mr. Hap"

"Don't be so down kid" Matthieu then crouches down to whisper in the young boy's ear "Just think with us gone you get plenty of alone time with Eureka"

Renton's face goes crimson and steam can almost be seen coming from his ears.

"M…r. Mr. Matthieu" that is all that he can say due to embarrassment. Matthieu just balls out laughing.

"You're just too easy kid, too easy"

Eureka just stares curiously not understanding what exactly happened.

"So Renton, since we are leaving I am trusting Eureka's care in your hands. Think you can handle it"

" Un. Just worry about you and your family Holland and you don't have worry about mine as long as I'm here."

"Those are some pretty big words right there. Make sure you can back them up"

"Un"

"STAND BACK EVERYONE!" Moondoggie's voice rises above the atmosphere that had fallen on the group. "Watch and be amazed at my super awesome trick."

Hap slaps his head "Oh no not this stupid thing"

With that Moondoggie puts his hands up to his ears. After hesitating a bit he then folds the top part all the way down. He looks onto his crowd eagerly.

"How lame"

"What was that?"

"More rice please"

"Yea that was terrible" Moondoggie just sits down with a defeated look on his face "Um. I thought it was uh… neat" Gidget doing her best to console the downtrodden man. With the "trick" over the seriousness that was heavy in the air before was lifted and the party resumed.

______

"Renton, come with us"

"Yea Renton we have something for you"

"You too Mama." Right after dinner the kids grabbed the couples' hands leading them to an unoccupied room. Leaving everyone else to wallow in their drunkenness and slumber, they shut the door from prying eyes.

"What's this all about guys? What do you got for me?" The young man looks down on the three with such an embracing and loving eye smile. This look only reinforces what the kids set out to do. They look at each other eyes full of determination. Renton and Eureka only stand there hands intertwined looking confused.

"Renton we decided together" Maurice starts if off.

"What did you guys decide?"

"If it wasn't for you Renton, we wouldn't have our Mama back. If it wasn't for you we would be all alone."

"You're always kind to us, and you don't get angry real easy" Mater bashfully looks down.

"You are really fun to mess with too." Linck still a little bitter about the decision.

"That's why Renton we decided together. We decided…" Maurice trails off his face a little red as the embarrassment of what he was about to say.

"Hmm? What?"

"We decided we want you Renton" Mater finishes what her older brother couldn't. Maurice, finally ready to talk, joins in with his sister. "To be our Papa"

"Re…really?" tears well up in the young man's eyes. "Of course, of course I will be your Papa" He tightly wraps his arms around the three. "Of course, I love you three so much. Did you hear it Eureka they want me to be there Papa, we're a true family now"

Eureka was just standing their hands clasped with a teary smile as she heard the kids. She now runs over to celebrate with this family hug. "Yes a family"

"Daddy thumb, Mommy finger, Brother finger, Sister finger, Baby finger just like our family" Eureka holds out her hand labeling each finger

"Yea our family" They just hold each other taking in the familiarity and comfort that this hug seemed to bring. Linck starts to wiggle out of the hold and faces Renton with a stern look.

"But if you do anything wrong, we won't let you see Mama ever again. Remember she is our Mama.'

"Haha, all right Linck. You don't have to worry; as long as I'm here everything will be fine" He ruffles the youngest's hair.

"Now as your Papa, it's time to go to bed" Renton stands up sticks his chest out and lowers his voice more.

"But…"

"No Renton's right no matter how silly he sounds" she smiles at him and the young man lets out a loud breath and his chest deflates.

"No need to make fun of me" At this everyone laughs.

"Now hurry off to bed I'll be there shortly to tuck you in."

"Renton" Mater tugs on Renton's sleeve "I mean Papa" she blushes a little. "Could you read me a story?"

"Of course I will, now hurry and go get ready" she runs off with a wide smile.

"Me too read me a story too. Papa" Maurice looks silently up.

"How's this I'll read all of you a story. But you guys have to listen to your Mama and get ready for bed"

"Hai" he shouts and goes after his sister and brother. Leaving Renton and Eureka by themselves.

"Did you hear it Eureka. Papa. They called me Papa" Eureka goes over and presses her self closely to her love.

"I heard Renton." She looks up into Renton's eyes giving him a smile that lights up the night sky with rays of sun. "Now you should go read our kids a story. Papa"

"Yea" with that the two go off slowly after their kids.

______

"ni iku no!^" Holland shouts from the car.

"Take care Holland, Talho, Everyone; visit often!" Renton shouts from his house as cars down below start to head out from the hill. Eureka, the kids, Axel, and he wave as the metal vehicles putter into the distance. Renton continues to stare even after the cars are gone from sight. A breeze picks ups ruffling the grass the young man. It then dies as abruptly as it came but the modified trapar windmill starts to move after its long slumber.

"What?" Renton looks to see what was impossible become real.

"What does it mean Renton?" Eureak asks at his side.

"I don't know Eureka. But I have a bad feeling"

____

"Update please" Holland moves briskly down the hallway to his office, his assistant Takashi, Ryuu scraping after the leaders heals.

"Well sir there seems to be some truth to the rumors, confirmed reports of men speaking out against us and the Coralians"

"Hmm not much we can do about that. Any thoughts on who the leader behind all this is?"

"As of now sir, no." Ryuu lowers his voice "But your informant Just an Observer has taken several photos of the speakers"

"Good, good where are they at now"

"In a folder on your desk"

"Kay, anything else?"

"Yes um sir, the one who's organizing the information on the radicals is…" at that Holland opens the door to his office. Only to find that a man was standing at his window admiring the view.

"in your office"

Taking note of the two who just came in the man smiles, his skin almost abnormally pale in the yellow light. His jet black hair smoothly pulled back. It was his eyes that truly caught Holland's attention. A cool hard blue, observant and icy to send a chill into Holland; but his smile seemed to take Holland in revealing a companionship.

"Sumimasen^ sir!" He gives a deep bow to the leader. "Forgive me on intruding into your office before you were here"

"Don't worry about it" Holland walks to his seat and plops down. "Take a seat" The man walks over to the seat across Holland's desk, he sits upright.

"Now you are the information officer in charge of the Coralian scare?"

"Yes sir!"

"Do you have a name"

"Ah yes gomen nasai. I forgot to introduce myself" the man stands up and salutes his superior "Second Lieutenant Gaidoku, Michi" He smiles that alluring smile "Pleased to meet you sir"

With the land beginning to awake, anger fills the hearts as many. Will those who are pure be able to stop the anger before death roams the land Next time: Wandering souls

*GAH you know when I first started writing this one I wasn't sure, but as of right now I think this I my favorite chapter I have written XD. Feel free to disagree with me. In fact please do so read and comment please. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.*

^We are going

^Very polite way of saying I am sorry

^I am sorry put less polite than sumimasen but more polite than gomen.

Sorry I'm using Japanese a little more now.


	5. Episode 55

Hope everyone is having a good holiday, quick note in Japanese society normally people address each other by their family name (last name) unless they are really close. In the story I do not follow this custom even though I use Japanese names Read and Review :D

"Are we there yet?"

"Will you shut up, you asked that five minutes ago"

"Sorry honey"

Those gathered on the truck chuckle to themselves as the couple one-sidedly bickers away. Hilda's frustrations soon turn to the man who put her to the task of driving this pile of rust and gas.

"It's not like this piece of junk can go any faster. Hap where did you get this clunker at anyway? It looks like you went to the junkyard found a truck and slapped some tape on it"

"Look at least we have some wheels, what does it matter as long as it gets us there, right?"

"You old cheap sake, you just didn't want to spend any money. Why are all the men I know idiots?"

A rusted over truck as old as time is, drives down the dirt back road a flatbed in tow. On top covered by sheets anchored by rope is the delivery.

"Keep driving. We are already two days behind schedule thanks to that little pit-stop we made" Earlier the group dropped off Moondoggie, Gidget, and Anemone. The younger coupel went back to their care free life style of Sea Reffing, still holding on to a communicator though in case there was a need for them. Anemone would have gone Mischa, but…

"_Please drop me off too."_

"_But why Anemone, aren't you coming with us?"_

"_No it has been four days since I left Luna. I don't want her to spend all of her time with a sitter…And after seeing Eureka…" Tears steamed down the crippled girl's face. "I guess I really need that child more than she needs me"_

"_Will you be fine by your self?"_

_Wiping away the sadness "Yes don't worry about me Mischa. I will see you guys later. Take care"_

"How you holding up back there Mischa?" Due to the lack of room, Mischa volunteered to ride on the flatbed underneath the weighted cloth covering the hulking metallic object the crew was carrying from the port. She held tight to her bag and rope over this rocking terrain.

"I am a scientist and a doctor, I was not meant to take this kind of abuse. How much longer until we get there" Her voice shaky as the truck drives quickly over a hill of rough gravel and potholes.

"After this hill we should be able to see the Tresor main hanger, so just hold on a little longer, kay?"

The truck climbs steadily further along the hill, puttering away on the steep dirt road. Finally they reach the crest and a tall white hanger, glaring in the sunlight, comes into the group's line of sight. After two days worth of travel the crew is in reach of their destination. Mischa calls out from her trailer seat.

"What is this thing anyway?"

"I am not to sure myself" Hap looks down at his clipboard, leafing through the receipts and paperwork "All I know is that looking at the parts they requested the guys here need these parts for an engine they are working on. As for what that engine is for I have no clue."

"Wait" Matthieu sits up in a shocked realization. "What ever happened to Stoner or Gonzi?"

"Huh? Where is this coming from?"

"Well I was just thinking back to tall those parties we had, you know reliving memories. That's when it hit me I haven't seen Stoner and Gonzi since the day we showed up there"

"Now that I think about it you're right. I haven't seen them for a while now. I wonder where they could be"

"No time for idle chat we have a delivery to make"

With that the truck traverses down the hill.

______

"All right then information officer Michi, what is your report on this propaganda going throughout the cities?"

"Ah yes Sir" Michi's white gloved hand pulls a file from his the inside of his coat. After a quick check inside to make sure the content was correct, he turns it over to his superior officer. "As you can see Sir, several towns including Rummi Koa, South Dakota, and New Warsaw, seem to be uprising against the military soldiers stationed there. Mob mentality fear, and anger for the no longer present Coralians seem to be the underlying reason for their rebelling, though where this fear started I have not been able to find. Also banners of the traitor Dewy Novack…" Holland makes a slight wince of this name; it goes unnoticed by the young officer. "…have been erected in the majority of these rebelling towns"

Holland reads over the report that the young man gave to him in silence. He puts the report down.

"So what would be your personal assessment of this fiasco? Who do you think is behind all of this?"

"Well Sir, based on the fact that these uprising took place near simultaneously and in many cities over vast distances, I conclude that this is the work of some organization. Also with interviews of some of the different cities townspeople, information regarding the death of Former Colonel Novack and Capital Battle has been leaked to the public. Showing that whoever is organizing this coup-d'état was formally employed by the old regime and were present at the Capital Battle"

"What you said there was correct, but I need names, people, pictures; I need something to work with"

"Sir, with all do respect I have yet to do a complete and thorough investigation of this account; seeing as how the Coralians have died this uprising should die down in a few months"

Holland glares across the table staring this young officer down. Anger shoots out like venom from a poisonous snake

"Second Lieutenant Michi, just because the Coralians are not here anymore does not excuse you from further investigation of this rebellion. As stated in YOUR report civilians are overthrowing stationed soldiers in those areas. That is more than enough reason to find the people responsible and nip this problem before gets out of hand"

Without heading any of the warning language shouting outwards from Holland's body, Michi posses his question

"Sir is it even necessary for troops to be stationed now, shouldn't we pull our forces out and let the port-cities govern themselves."

"SECOND LIEUTENANT" Holland barks leaving the man in front of him and even his assistant stunned. He takes a moment to regain his composure. "Leave matters of the military. You are just an information officer; your job is to find out the organization behind this. Now go come back when you have something more useful."

He gets up from his chair. Michi gives a deep bow to his superior officer "Sumimasen Sir" He turns to Ryuu and give him a bow then leaves the room.

"*sigh* what a bad time to quit smoking"

Ryuu shuffles and fidgets in his corner looking slightly uncertain on how to get to the next matter. Finally "Sir, you still have yet to look at the pictures"

"Later, later. From the sound of Michi's report they are most likely pictures of low level grunts. Puppets used in this game"

"Is it okay to leave the entire investigation to him? Won't he just put it off?"

"First off Ryuu you know how I hate it when you just stand there. Sit down."

Ryuu, still is feeling uncomfortable, moves to the chair across Holland. His posture is tense and upright as he sits in the chair.

"Hmm. I could use some coffee, sit Ryuu you just sat down no sense in you getting back up" Ryuu tried to get up from the chair in an attempt to get his commander what he wanted. Holland makes his way over to the coffee pot he insisted be put in his office.

"That kid will be okay, I know his type. He won't do it because I ordered him, rather he will do it just to show he can do better than I expected" he turns around with a steaming cup of coffee and drops four sugars in it. "And he's not the only one looking into this. Alright, now let's see those pictures"

"Sir they are still on your desk"

"Oh so they are"

Holland puts his cup down and grabs the folder with the pictures. Looking at them he walks to the window and briefly glances outside. He holds this glance as his eyes travel upward towards the sky. A small gasp leaves his breath.

"No. it almost looks like"

As Holland stared at the ever changing sky as the sunlight diminished into darkness, Ryuu received a call on the commander's personal phone.

"Ah, yes hold on. Sir there is an encoded call for you. The caller says he is the Red King and that he has urgent news for you"

Holland mumbles underneath his breath as he reaches for the phone. "What could that old man want? Ryuu" his voice loud enough for the assistant to hear "Are we sure that this line is private and untraceable?"

"Yes Sir. Though it is still possible if someone were to put a bug in the phone then it would be completely traceable. That is impossible though because either you or I have the phone with me at all times"

"Good now I need you out of this room now"

"Yes Sir" Ryuu gives a formal bow to his superior officer then leaves the room. Holland then answers the phone

"What do you want Old Man?"

______

Ha untraceable, what a laugh all it had taken was a few attempts and some inside help. Just a little money and his influence grew longer, penetrating into the vast lion's den. And now he was in and listening to every word of this "private" conversation. Military security what a joke to him, this was more like a daycare center for these fools. The man turns the volume up listening intently with his headphones on. The conversation was being recorded, of course, on a separate file miles away, but there is nothing like listening live.

"Come on; tell me what I want to know. Don't worry nobody is listening." As he continues to listen he takes a sip of his steaming drink. As the Earl Grey tea ripples in his breath a slow smile draws on his face.

"There we go, now was that so hard?"

_______

"Are the trappers back?" Renton and his Grandpa sit at the table pondering over the sudden movement of the windmill. Axel just listens to his grandson while peering into the inner workings of an old trapper counter trying to figure out why it wouldn't work.

"It's possible I guess, but I still think that it is just the wind that moved the darn thing" Axel experimentally touches two exposed wire together, only to receive a nasty shock as payment. "OW! Just had to buy this blasted contraption, it's too old for its own good" He bangs the top of it hard. It suddenly makes a loud beep as the old machine boots up. "Well what do you know"

The two carefully take it outside, making sure that the inner wires and mechanisms don't fall out since they didn't bother to put its shell back on. They unfold the dish that comes attached to the computer like screen and stare waiting for the results.

"Grandpa, are you seeing this"

"This thing is still busted"

"No this just confirms it, we got to contact Holland"

"Dinner is ready you two, oh what happened?"

Eureka walked out of the house wearing her usual blue dress with an apron around her neck; she had really taken to being "normal". She did the laundry, washed dishes, played with the kids, even made dinner; fighting was just something of the past now. When she came out of the house to inform the two men about dinner she saw the worried look in Renton's eyes.

"Is something wrong Renton?"

"It could be, I don't know really. The traper are definitely back. That means that the Scub Coral are back too. If that's a good thing or bad I don't know. But I am going to be prepared" The young man turns to Axel. "Grandpa you got to tell Holland about this, he needs to know. I also am going to need parts to fix up Nirvash"

"Renton that thing hasn't moved in two years. Every time we try to restore it the new parts either explode or fall off. What's going to make this time any different Eh? The trapers are back Beh listen it's better if we just don't get involved in this anymore. You've done your share, just rest now"

Renton just stare intently into his Grandfather's eyes, the gap isn't as great as it used to be. Now the young man doesn't have to look up as much.

"Grandpa, I'm not going to go rush off into any battles or anything like that. Put I swore that I would protect Eureka and the Kids. I need Nirvash if I am to keep my promise"

Axel looks at his grandson, seeing that familiar look of resolve and determination he saw in his son those many years ago. "Like father like son I suppose, Fine have it you way; but you better see this all the way through then, this isn't something that can be done half-assed. We'll start work on it tomorrow"

"Right"

"Renton, everything is going to be okay right?"

Axel heads back inside to make his phone call to Holland, leaving the two alone. Renton moves towards his love, giving her his heartfelt smile.

"As long as I am here everything will be just fine. Kay."

"Renton, as long as I am with you I feel like there is nothing to be afraid of anymore. I love you Renton"

"I love you too, Eureka" The two lean in for a kiss, when in usual fashion Gonzi appears with a mystique surrounding him. He sits Lotus style watching the tea leaves in his cup swirl and ripple.

"Gonzi?! What…What are you doing here; didn't you leave with the others?"

"The land dreams once again, it is faint but it is there. Their dreams reflect the light that you two share. It shall be a beacon for the world leading to an unifying peace" The two sit down watching carefully the tea the ex-Sage gained his knowledge from. The red tea suddenly turns a shade of soul stealing grey. A dismal color that is unable to reflect the beauty of the moonlight. "Beware you two, for the hearts of many can be come clouded with anger and hate" A tiny ripple starts from the center and grows outward. From that ripple comes a dead fly. It bobs up and down then slowly sinks back into the murky water. Gonzi's eyes open fully revealing what was under his unkempt eyebrows. So full of fear did they reflect.

"Great misfortune is coming, beware the one who flies in the sunlight yet brings darkness poison"

"Um, Mr. Gonzi what do you mean by all this, I don't really understand any of this"

"Just believe with your heart and you'll see the outcome you truly desire. Do not falter though, for the sake of the ones you love do not falter" With that the older man went back to making tea again sitting in night's silence, taking part in nature's majestic ability to keep a noisy peace. Renton and Eureka just stare at him for a couple seconds.

"Would you care for some dinner? We have plenty to spare and we would love for you to be there" Eureka creeps in her kind love to Gonzi, honestly wanting him to stay rather than sit out with animals for company.

"Thank you dear, but no this old man is going to have a cup of tea then walk out underneath the heaven's blanket. You two remember that you always have each other"

"Of course Mr. Gonzi we would never forget that"

He looks up at the couple who stood up after he refused their kind offer. His smile hidden in the darkness, it is a smile that only a father can give his children when he realizes that they are grown up.

"Well then you two better go now I am pretty sure that there are some others waiting for you both"

Maurice, Maeter, Linck, have their heads sticking out the door trying to find what was holding their Mama and Papa from dinner. Anxiousness itching at their heels and messing with their faces, they wanted their food and they wanted their parents now. Renton and Eureka stifle a laugh as they look at their kids holding in their hunger for attention.

"We're coming you guys don't worry" He turns to Gonzi. "If you change your mind please just come in" They run off to have dinner with their family. Gonzi just sits there listening to the planet and sips his tea. He packs up his belongings once he finishes. He lifts his pack onto his shoulders and takes one last glance at the warmth behind him then heads off on his journey.

______

"You folks are looking at the new way to travel"

"You have got to be kidding here, this looks like the Gekko, is this what you guys have been doing all this time" Hilda stares in awe at the old ship, everything about it looks the same the long neck and laser cannons, even the green and white paint job. The only thing that stood out to be different from the original is that the wings did not have the VRF engines for traper use. Built into the wings looked liked four some sort of booster engines.

"It should look the same we scavenged the parts from the old ship. What you see here is the combination of new aviation and old. We took out the old VRF engines and added these turbine engines into the wing design. Think of it like four giant propellers spinning really fast"

"Yeah, but does it fly?"

"Oh it flies, in theory"

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"Relax Matthieu, you'll ride in it first and if you die we know it's not safe"

"Yeah, Yeah very funny Hap, but I'm serious here, if this thing flies then we could have the only working plane on the entire planet. For at least a couple of months"

"Right, just think about all the money we could make off the international deliveries"

"You can't take it just yet we still have many more tests to run. We don't even know if it flies, so you and your crew will just have to wait here for a couple more days while test things out. We are only doing this at the request of Holland and Axel Thurston"

"Relax egghead we can wait, just let us know when you are done"

______

True to his word Axel and Renton started bright and early in the morning designing the new arm and leg components, also looking at the condition of the LFO to see what else was needed. After two days of examination and design they finally started to bring in parts to begin actual work. Throughout that third day Eureka would come by to see how the old friend was doing and to see if the mechanics needed anything. On her fourth trip out to the hanger-workshop she is escorted by Maurice.

"No we're good thanks though Eureka. We will be by soon for lunch. What about you any trouble at the house" he eyes the oldest son assuming he was there as punishment.

"Oh no everything is great at the house; just make sure you two wash up before you come to eat"

"Uh… Renton I mean Papa" though it was his suggestion to make Renton their Papa, Maurice was having the most trouble adjusting to it.

"Maurice, it's okay if you don't call me Papa start out slow"

"Right uh. Why are you fixing the Nirvash is something happening?"

"I am not sure Maurice but if something does happen I want to know that I am able to protect you and Maeter and Linck and your Mama"

Seeing the moment and understanding from past experiences Axel makes his way out of the garage

"I'm going to check to see if that operating system is on its way along with the central motherboard before lunch. Eureka why don't you come with me and tell me what we are having for lunch"

"Kay, you two don't spend too much time out here or your lunch will get cold"

The old man and young girl head off into the direction of the house. The old man thinks to himself, no longer is this a project between Grandson and Grandfather, now it is a family project

"Re…Papa do you need any help?"

Renton smiles down at the mature boy, who grew up way to fast. "Yep, now do you know how to use some these tools" He shakes his head and shuffles closer past the garage's main door. "Come on get in here I'll teach you don't worry it's pretty easy, especially when you don't have a wrinkly old man breathing down your neck" The two laugh at that comment and Maurice hurries to his Papa's side. Sounds of happiness come from the garage in the form of banging.

______

"Well leader what do you want us to do with this information?" A man in a brown cloak talks in whispers into his transmitter. A husky low voice churns words through the small communication device.

"Do nothing for now; soon the people will notice that the Scubs are coming back, if the Military keep quiet about it the better for us. Just keep slowly spreading into the towns. If our numbers keep growing we will soon have enough to strike down the military. In the mean time get some people into finding weapons, especially old KLFs they will lead the march on the military and the eventually the Scubs. Make sure that no one knows about this. I mean it. No One."

"Yes sir right away sir" with that the transmission is cut off.

"Good good, everything is going to according to plan. He turns to look at the compact drive which glows green the letters E-U-R-E-K-A run down the side. With a few key strokes into his computer and suddenly the compact shines obsidian, E-U-R-E-K-A fading away into nothingness.

"Very good"

*An eerie quietness falls over the looming battlefield before the battle; the young man and woman finally fly into the sky. Next Time Episode 56 Break da Chains*

FINALLY, ugh this Chapter fought me tooth and nail. Finally it pushed out and on Christmas Eve too ha ha XP. So I've decided to start basing my chapters after songs like the anime did. I think it's suiting. The next chapter is the official start of that. The song is called Chains by Back-on it's Japanese rap but I really like it (Air Gear opening song) listen to it if you want to get a feel for the next chapter. Thanks to all my readers and Reviewers let's see if I can't get 10 reviews before the New Year. Have a Merry Christmas


	6. Sorry and preview

Hi Yall this is me here bowing down in complete and total repentance for the actions that I have taken obviously it's been more than half a year since I last posted anything to Eureka Seven and for that I am really sorry Me bowing down here.(ps there was supposed to be a picture of me in stick form bowing down in apology) And to make up for this here is a peak at the next of three chapters that will come out soon (either the end of this month or the week afterward). I am sorry to all those that were waiting for me to post. A wait that long is uncalled for and nothing I can do can really make up for it, no excuses just my failure as a teller of tales. Please don't let my stupidity ruin what I have writtin. Anyway here is the peak please be kind to me. Also is a time line of all the things that happened so you can see what's going in the certain amount of time.

"So it's true yea thanks Woz. Let me know if anything changes' *click* "Sigh just like I don't have anything else to worry about here. Tell me Ryuu why the hell did I get signed up for this job"

"Well sir you are the one who quelled all the inner disputes, so I guess you signed on yourself"

"Ryuu"

"Yes sir"

"Rhetorical question"

"Of course sir"

"Right of course, *sigh* alright is there anything else on the schedule that I need to know about?"

Ryuu flips the pages on his clipboard

"Nothing really too important sir it looks like we are done for the day, all you need to do is sign these for allocating of the new naval ship budget and communication arrays. your anniversary is coming up in two weeks Oh and you need to review the reports of about a commander acting inappropriately"

"Hmm alright… wait what did you say"

"Yes you need to handle this report filed against one of the commanders in the Dayton portcity. Apparently something happened involving a goat, lightbulb, and what appeared to be a broken pingpong table with paddles"

"No no before that"

"The new naval ship"

"Ryuu this is a lame bit, just tell me did you say that my anniversary is coming up soon?"

A sly smile comes up.

"Sorry sir yes your anniversary is coming up in a couple weeks and you have yet to get anything or plan anything. May I remind what happened last year?"

"No Ryuu we can just forget last year"

Talho made her anger known coming down ignoring all security details and destroying all in her path on her way to Holland, no one really knows what happened when she got to Holland's office. Some of the sergeants that braved looking in the office when she left, found Ryuu unconscious foaming at the mouth and Holland missing. Just a bloody patch on the window was all anyone could find of him until he showed up a day later.

"Ill think of something so don't worry you just keep reminding me"

"Yes sir'

"You know what Ryuu?"

"What sir?"

"You need to lighten up more , that lit bit you pulled was the first time you've really made a joke around me do more of that"

"Right away sir ill get a funny bone transplant as soon as possible sir"

"Yes you do tha… ah see that's more like it. Well hand over those budgets for so we can get out of here. Oh and save that report on the pingpong commander I could use a good laugh later"

"Two steps ahead of you sir"

Timeline

-Two years later

Rainbow cherry blossom

Day 1 eureka returns in afternoon

Renton is knocked out

Living Sleep

Day 1

Renton wakes up around 9 pm

Reunites with Eureka 915

both sleep 1015

Answer Me

Day 2

Couple wakes for breakfast around 11

Eureka Physical 1ish done around two

Revealing of the Nirvash 215ish

Time Acperiance

Day 5

Stoner leaves for New Warsaw a day before this

Holland Hap and Axel talk afternoon (3-4 ish)

Stoner takes encounters Prophet 1 same time

Dinner/ Moondoggie's awesome trick

Day6

Holland and gang leaves after breakfast (10ish)

Windmill turns renton searches for old traper counter and starts repairing it that night

Day 7

Holland meets with Ryuu and Michi in Office (Noon)

Wandering Souls

Counter fixed confirmation of Trapers (noon)

Axel calls Holland 1245

Renton begins working on Nirvash

Day 8

Hap and gang reach tresor


End file.
